Tsardom of Mothar
The Tsardom of Mothar (Motharski: Tsarstvo Mothariya) sometimes translated to Luthorian as the Motharian Empire (Motharski: Motharsko Imperiya) was the name of the centralized Mothin state from Kazir I's assumption of the title of Tsar in 1417 until the eventual unification with the Confederation of the Lormans in 1871 to form the Kingdom of Dorvik. The Tsardom prospered after the end of the 300 Years War (Dorvik) with the Confederation as trade and commerce between the two former enemies increased. Attempts at unification lead to a number of small wars which eventually culminated in the Sovereign War (Dorvik) which lead to the unification of the Lorman Confederation and the Mothin Tsardom in 1871. Officially the Tsardom continued to exist until 1920 when the title of Tsar was dropped from the King of Dorvik's title, effectively ending the Tsardom as a political entity. History Government and administration The Zsar Throughout the entire period of existence of Zsardom, the Zsar ruled absolutely. No one could question his will, and anyone who did typically found themselves either exiled or dead. The Zsar wielded absolute power over all aspects of Mothin society. Economics, politics and social policy were determined by the Zsar and his court, known as the Imperial Court (Mothiski: imperatorskiya dvor) which existed until the merging of the Zsardom into the Kingdom of Dorvik in 1789. Early period (1417 - 1607) The early period of the Imperial administration was renown for it's Boyar Council (Mothinski: Boĭar Sŭveta) which acted as the direct Imperial Court of the Zsar. The Boyar Council was headed by the Zsar's closest noble, often called the Grand Boyar (Mothinski: Velikoto Boĭar) who was the equivalent to modern day Prime Ministers or Leading Ministers. The Boyar Council comprised the Grand Boyar, the Zsardom's Marshal and highest Admiral and the leader of the Mothar branch of the Hobrazian Orthodox Church, the Patriarch. It also comprised at times, the family of the reigning Zsar. Boyar Council (Boĭar Sŭveta) *'Grand Boyar' (Mothinski: Velikoto Boĭar) *'High Marshal' (Mothinski: Visoka Marshal) *'High Admiral' (Mothinski: Visoka Admiral) *'Patriarch' (Mothinski: Patriarkh) Historic states of the early Zsardom *'Grand Duchy of Ost' *Grand Duchy of Prinova *Grand Duchy of Tizombebr *Ban of Mavska *Grand Principality of Sturzski *Principality of Luseno *Principality of Vazskova *Principality of Straltovske *Principality of Dargun *Dobsamik Republic Imperial period (1607 - 1871) Military The military of the Zsardom of Mothar was entirely dependent on the Bolyars and whatever they could provide to the Zsar when he called upon them to present their armies. When a campaign was called by the Zsar a Veliki Marshal (Terran: Great Marshal) was appointed and was the personal representative of the Zsar on campaign. The title of Veliki Marshal was considered prestigious and anyone who obtained the title was widely considered a favorite to become Great Bolyar. Despite being an island, the Mothin rarely had a large navy seeing as they did not have much contact with their neighbors to the East or South. It should be noted that Mothin shipbuilding was one of the best in the known world at the time. Modern reconstructions of Mothin ships proved durable against all types of weather and resistant to even some of todays lighter rocket-propelled artillery. Often the Zsar was a solider more then a sailor and the greatest sailor of the Zsardom was appointed Visoka Admiral (Terran: High Admiral) and while not as prestigious as Veliki Marshal, it was considered a deep honor. Economy Agriculture Mothar's trade was dominated by numerous farms and crops, the entirety of the Mothin population were peasants and alongside fishing, farming was the most profitable system of business. Smithing Mothar is very well known for their smithing abilities and Mothin Iron was widely considered the best in Dorvik even after unification. Category:History of Dorvik